A Mage and a Shadow
by Sorceress V
Summary: Shadow thinks Vaati is cheating on him with another girl but turns out Shadow was wrong, it was his sister.


**A.n **

**Hey everyone! Okay so I thought I like to upload this here as well as my deviantart so here! This was a request and there is a few places where italics were meant to be placed. But fanfiction on my tablet is dumb. Okay I hope you enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Vaatessa belongs to Staraline Sane12 my good friend!**

* * *

><p>'How could he have done this to me?' Shadow ran through the halls of the Palace of Winds to the only place he knew he wouldn't be bothered, the abandoned towers.<p>

Tears streaming down his pale face, he let out a choked cry of pain that echoed slightly through the darkened halls. Shadow stopped when he came to a desk, dust was lying thick on the old worn desk.

"Vaati how could you have done this? You betrayed me! After all you said, it was a lie! All of it!" Shadow fell into the worn chair, laying his head on the desk.

Shadow hiccupped as he hyperventilated. Shadow didn't want to relive the memories but they were to hard to forget.

Shadow had just been on his way to see Vaati when he heard a woman's voice come from Vaati's room. "Oh Lord Vaati, do tell me that you love me." The woman's voice sounded so muffled that Shadow could barely even hear.

"How many times must I say it, I love you." Vaati's voice sounded so meaningful. Shadow knocked on the door, a little hurt from how his master was treating the girl.

Upon opening the door , Shadow couldn't help but feel irritated at the sight of the girl sitting ontop of Vaati. "Ex-excuse me master, but I had finished with training and I wanted t-to know wh-what you wanted me to do now."

Shadow found it hard to keep his feelings in check as the girl pushed Vaati flat on his back then laying her head on his chest. Vaati gave a brief look of annoyance, but Shadow looked the other way, not wanting to see the sight any longer.

Before Vaati could have his chance to say anything, Shadow excused himself after saying nevermind.

Once out of hearing range, Shadow took off running in a random direction.

Shadow felt like he didn't mean anything to Vaati anymore. It was a heart wrenching moment for Shadow as he watched the girl just embrace Vaati. It made him feel jealous, it made him feel angry. Just who did she think was, stealing his lover away from him.

Shadow tried to hold back more sobs as the memories of Vaati came into his mind.

"Lord Vaati, I need t-to say something." Shadow stood shyly in front of Vaati, faint blush was creeping up on his cheeks as he bit his lip.

"You can tell me whatever you want Shadow, I will always listen, well, sometimes listen." Vaati jokingly added. Shadow felt Vaati's stare and froze a little when Vaati made eye contact with him.

'Stop staring at me.' Shadow felt his face get warm just as Vaati caressed his face. Shadow stood paralyzed as he felt the soft sensation of Vaati's hand.

His fingers found their way into his hair, they planted themselves in his dark purple hair. Shadow absentmindedly sighed with delight when Vaati moved his face near his own.

"Shh, expression is enough. You love me. Funny, your not the only one to have feelings." Shadow intently listened to Vaati's voice, so soothing, so relaxing.

"Lord Vaati?" Shadow questioned Vaati. Shadow felt Vaati's face get closer to his, Shadow almost wanted nothing more than to taste his lips.

Shadow felt Vaati's other hand wrap around his waist, pulling him against his body. Shadow could feel every inch of the Mage's body against his own. "Shadow, my dear boy..." Vaati trailed off as he leaned in to claim Shadow's awaiting lips.

Shadow felt oddly happy and excited as he tasted his master's lips. Shadow moaned quietly as he felt Vaati's tongue lick his lips, begging entrance. Shadow opened his mouth, Shadow shuddered slightly as Vaati ran his tongue over his.

Vaati retreated, much to Shadow's sadness. Vaati pulled away from Shadow and gave a small bow as he left. Shadow wanted more of Vaati, he wanted the moment to last a little bit longer.

"I love you master..." Shadow whispered to himself.

He had been deceived. Shadow raised his head, the moon lighting only the empty worn halls of the abandoned towers. Vaati rarely ever went to this part of the palace. Shadow had always wondered why he had never since him in any of the abandoned towers.

Maybe it was just extra space. Shadow got up, trying to forget about Vaati, he started walking. Rotting furniture lay decaying after being untouched for what seemed like a few hundred years.

Old books lay scattered about, all saying either Hyrule's history or the Light Force. Shadow hopped over the cluttered stuff on the ground. Everything was either broken or rotting. Shadow, seeming to calm down, turned to leave the unused section, he did his best to not act bothered by Vaati and the girl that he was with.

Now coming up on the nicer halls, Shadow spotted Vaati looking around for any sign of Shadow. Shadow kept quiet and turned to take a different route to his room. Vaati caught him anyway just as Shadow began climbing the stairs to his room.

"Shadow stop!" Vaati's voice cut through the air, making Shadow take hesitant steps up the stairs. Shadow turned to look at Vaati then back in front of him then to Vaati.

"Is there anything wrong? I couldn't help but notice how upset you were earlier." Vaati started walking over to Shadow as he said this. Shadow bit back an annoyed growl.

'Don't act as if you don't know. That girl, do you love her instead of me?' Shadow's thoughts swam in his head like a swarm of angry bees.

"No, I am fine, please just leave me be." Shadow gave a fake smile towards Vaati. The Mage still progressed towards him, Shadow backed up away from Vaati. Vaati looked questionly up at his blue eyes, his red ones shining with hurt.

"Shadow, you don't seem fine. You can tell me anything thats bugging you." Vaati stated worriedly. Vaati had finally caught up to Shadow and pinned him in place with his hands.

Shadow struggled against Vaati to get himself free, Vaati on the other hand, was struggling to hold Shadow in place. "Shadow, obey your master and stop." Vaati's serious tone reached Shadow's ears, and he stopped. He hated himself for obeying that lier.

Shadow felt Vaati's hand touch his pale skin, it's touch made Shadow twist his head away from it's soft touch.

Vaati forced Shadow to look at him, blue eyes looking back his red ones with hate. "Shadow, please tell me what's wrong. If you don't then no breakfast. You seem to hate me for whatever reason that I do not understand."

"Don't give me that Vaati, I saw that girl all over you. You said you loved her." Shadow felt heat spread to his face as he remembered the irritating sight.

Vaati gave a puzzled look, his hold on Shadow loosening a little, but tightened back up as Vaati realized his error. "Oh her! You got it all wrong my boy." Vaati laughed jokingly.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow confusedly searched Vaati's face for some sort of meaning.

"That's my sister, Vaatessa Picoru. You dumb boy, I would never do that to you." Vaati kissed Shadow's cheek as Shadow searched his face once again, this time for truth.

"Is that true?" Shadow turned his head to see the said girl walk up. "Oh yes it's true, sorry to cause you grief. Vaati is my brother, and I love him like that." Vaatessa rested her head on Vaati's shoulders. "I love you Vaati."

Vaati pushed her off however, and turned back to Shadow. "Now you get it? I love you and no one else." Vaati teased Shadow by brushing his lips against his pale lips. Shadow felt Vaati pull him against his body, his hands wrapping around Shadow's waist.

Vaatessa left, seeming to feel awkward at the strange moment. Vaati and Shadow were now alone with each other. Shadow licked Vaati's lips, hoping that he would grant his wish.

Vaati pressed his lips on his servant's mouth, taking his tongue into his mouth. Shadow planted his hand in Vaati's hair and moaned deep in his throat as Vaati started to roam his body.

Vaati broke the kiss and sighed with delight. "Maybe we should find a room before we..." Vaati let the sentence trail off as Shadow nodded his head.

Shadow followed his master to his room, excitement being ever present on his pale face. Shadow stopped Vaati just as he was walking to his room.

"Shadow?" Vaati asked as Shadow took his lips again. "I love you master." Shadow softly whispered loud enough for Vaati to hear. Vaati smiled and whispered, "I love you too my servant."

* * *

><p><strong>A.n<strong>

**Liked It? Review if you liked it or don't. I know it isn't very good but meh. Alright i think i will leave now. Bye!**


End file.
